zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Midshipman Jones+
was featured during the Zombaywatch Epic Boss Battle | rarity = Rare+ | type = Tombie | sale price = 1225 | force required = 20 | evolve from = Midshipman Jones | evolve into = Davy Jones | quote = Finish drowning this Midshipman to complete his evolution! | L1 atk = 3710 | L1 def = 3150 | L2 atk = 3716 | L2 def = 3155 | L3 atk = 3723 | L3 def = 3161 | L4 atk = 3731 | L4 def = 3168 | L5 atk = 3740 | L5 def = 3175 | L6 atk = 3750 | L6 def = 3184 | L7 atk = 3762 | L7 def = 3194 | L8 atk = 3774 | L8 def = 3204 | L9 atk = 3788 | L9 def = 3216 | L10 atk = 3802 | L10 def = 3229 | L11 atk = 3818 | L11 def = 3242 | L12 atk = 3835 | L12 def = 3256 | L13 atk = 3853 | L13 def = 3272 | L14 atk = 3872 | L14 def = 3288 | L15 atk = 3893 | L15 def = 3305 | L16 atk = 3914 | L16 def = 3323 | L17 atk = 3936 | L17 def = 3342 | L18 atk = 3960 | L18 def = 3362 | L19 atk = 3985 | L19 def = 3383 | L20 atk = 4011 | L20 def = 3405 | L21 atk = 4037 | L21 def = 3428 | L22 atk = 4065 | L22 def = 3452 | L23 atk = 4095 | L23 def = 3477 | L24 atk = 4125 | L24 def = 3502 | L25 atk = 4156 | L25 def = 3529 | L26 atk = 4189 | L26 def = 3556 | L27 atk = 4222 | L27 def = 3585 | L28 atk = 4257 | L28 def = 3614 | L29 atk = 4293 | L29 def = 3645 | L30 atk = 4330 | L30 def = 3676 | L31 atk = 4367 | L31 def = 3708 | L32 atk = 4407 | L32 def = 3741 | L33 atk = 4447 | L33 def = 3776 | L34 atk = 4488 | L34 def = 3811 | L35 atk = 4531 | L35 def = 3847 | L36 atk = 4574 | L36 def = 3884 | L37 atk = 4619 | L37 def = 3922 | L38 atk = 4664 | L38 def = 3960 | L39 atk = 4711 | L39 def = 4000 | L40 atk = | L40 def = | L41 atk = 4808 | L41 def = 4083 | L42 atk = 4859 | L42 def = 4125 | L43 atk = | L43 def = | L44 atk = 4962 | L44 def = 4213 | L45 atk = 5016 | L45 def = 4259 | L46 atk = | L46 def = | L47 atk = 5126 | L47 def = 4352 | L48 atk = 5183 | L48 def = 4401 | L49 atk = | L49 def = | L50 atk = 5300 | L50 def = 4500 }}